


Amour et Guerre: Le Corbeau du Chat Noir

by Lauvauxdin (Ranchod_Tunnell)



Series: Miraculous Adventures of Lady Blue [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Betrayal, Chloé Bourgeois Causes an Akuma, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Hypnotism, Manipulation, Peacock Miraculous, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, akumatized reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchod_Tunnell/pseuds/Lauvauxdin
Summary: Naturally, I couldn’t do this as [Full Name]. It just wasn’t practical. Not even possible, really. But Paonne Blue? Well, peacocks were flashy, dominating birds, weren’t they? I’m only living up to my name and what girl didn’t want to be fawned over every now and then?Not gone.{What?} Though the tone was calmer than before it cut deeper. Or it would have if I hadn’t already made my decision. I was tired and what he offered feltgood.‘Not gone,’ I repeated. What was an entire world under my control without the beauty of those green eyes? They were just too lovely to never see ever again. If I was going to do it, I was going to do it right. 'He'll be mine.'
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Reader
Series: Miraculous Adventures of Lady Blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Akumatized

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're new to this series I suggest you go back and read the first 15 chapters of [Amour et Guerre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483830/chapters/23130162) so that you understand where this fic picks off from. In all honesty, though I'd always intended on writing different POVs, I hadn't expected the story to branch off in two directions but both decisions seemed entirely likely for the reader-character to make and I couldn't choose so ¿por qué no los dos? 
> 
> This one is the alternative where you do end up Akumatized in the service of Hawkmoth. It's going to be a darker story and I don't promise a happy ending because it's better when they cry. >:) Anyway, as it's the very beginning I don't have much to say yet besides enjoy and thanks for checking out this fic! Happy reading! ^_^
> 
> "normal speech"  
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> { _ **Miraculous users (namely Hawkmoth) speaking telepathically**_ }

I expected the assault to be violent. The transformation was supposed to be forceful, unwillingly imposed, and downright painful. I thought it would happen too fast for me to blink or think much less react.

I was wrong.

My emotions swung on a pendulum.

The initial shock vanished almost immediately only to be overtaken by a strange sense of serenity. It wasn’t natural to simultaneously feel completely at ease and overflowing with rage. One of them wasn’t mine.

{ ** _Raven…_** } A smooth male voice filled every inch of my mind. It was deep and sinister and yet I wasn’t afraid. He spoke to me as if we were already good friends—the kind of friends that didn’t dare to hurt one another.

_That’s not my name_.

The impulsive thought wasn’t meant to be an answer but I had the sense that the voice in my head had heard it all the same.

{ ** _I am Hawkmoth_** ,} it continued on unperturbed.

The admission made me flinch. Memories swelled to the forefront of my mind.

_“…I gave out the Moth Miraculous...”_

_"Its holder is a very busy man. A father and business owner…”_

_"…instead of using the Moth Miraculous for good, Hawkmoth has decided to…”_

_He’s evil._

A faint sense of surprise stalled their momentum and they drifted back down into the swirling pool of my mind, { ** _You already know who I am._** }

Of course I did! He hurt my friends.

_“…I understand. I’m sorry your first day isn’t going very well…”_

_…He once again perked up and smiled brightly before he realized what we were talking about and shifted to something a bit more sympathetic. My smile unconsciously shifted into something a bit more genuine. He was…_ _cute_ _…_

_“Mine wasn’t so great either. I think an Akuma showed up that time, too…”_

_…The pink clown-princess bristled and whipped around, “_ _Juleka_ _is_ _gone_ _!_ _I_ _am_ _Reflekta…_ _!”_

_…I blinked my eyes blurrily and just managed to catch the little Kwami trying desperately to bury herself under my blankets before my attention was yanked to my door slamming open. I scrambled to sit up, confused by and not just a little afraid of the dark silhouette looming in the doorframe…_

_…It was hard to sleep last night. I kept imagining every little sound was Hawkmoth planning another attack…_

He’s ruined my life!

I expected my anger to cause some reaction. Everything else had so far. I was disappointed. Hawkmoth continued on as pleasantly as before, { ** _Is that what you truly believe--_** }

Yes!

{ ** _\--or is that what you’ve been told?_** }

Was there even a difference? Who cared about the complex nuances and insinuations with a track record like his?

{ ** _But of course,_** } he said, once again in response to my subconscious thoughts. { ** _Tell me, would you consider someone trying to make another person’s life better to be evil?_** }

My brows furrowed. Of course the answer was ‘no’ but what did that have to do with anything?

There was a stretch of silence that lasted long enough for me to wonder if I hadn’t gone insane. I tried my eyes. Though I felt them open and close, I could see nothing but black. I might have panicked but his presence was still here, taking up space and prodding gently at mine. Eventually he said,{ ** _I am not the one who hurt you. You already know who that is._** }

Immediately Chloé’s hideously beautiful face came into sharp focus.

_"…Ew~ Who wears a hooded sweatshirt with a skirt in that style…?”_

_"…Just you wait ‘til my daddy hears about this! My father’s the mayor…!”_

_…Chloé, most likely frustrated that things weren’t going at her pace, huffed and dropped her phone into her bag. She crossed one arm over her chest and raised the other high in the air, wiggling her manicured nails delicately, “Excuse me, Miss! Alya’s using her phone in class! And it’s not for school work…!”_

_…I spotted Juleka and Rose wandering in and noticed Chloé immediately perk up. My eyes narrowed. I wasn’t quite fast enough. It never did take long for Chloé to start tearing into someone…_

_"I missed the photo, didn’t I?”_

_I hated how dead her voice sounded…_

_“Another one of Chloé’s mean tricks…”_

_”--_ _aware that school cameras are not to be used by anyone but the student they are assigned to?”_

_“…According to Miss Bourgeois Vincent was the one taking the pictures of you all…”_

_My lips parted. A small satisfied hum drifted forward to my ears and something inside snapped. I felt my face contort though I couldn’t say what expression I was making because of course. _Of course!_ _That's_ why she was so damn smug! This was all because Chloé Bourg-fucking-eois was a petty bitch! If she couldn't have something, no one could…_

My insides positively burned as my rage returned with new intensity. The muscles in my jaw ached, I was clenching my teeth so hard. Her voice, like nails on a chalkboard, echoed ceaselessly. Her laughter quickened my pulse.

{ ** _Is she not evil for ruining so many of your friends’ lives? Don’t you think she should pay for that?_** } Maybe if we were speaking face-to-face I could have lied but there was no hiding my thoughts. The twisting knot in my heart cried out affirmatively. { ** _I can help you with that._** } He crooned. { ** _If you help me in return._** }

_I don’t need your help._

That at least I fully believed.

I could feel the anger twisting into something calmer but just as intense as I pondered the possibilities.

I needed to take something from her.

It had to be something her Daddy couldn’t replace the instant she went crying to him about it. But what was it and how did I get my hands on it?

That ginger brat would know, surely. That cocky little nobody followed the blonde around 24/7. She was bound to hold at least one dirty little secret. I doubted she’d tell me willingly but what was the harm in a little gentle persuasion?

{ ** _Not just yet, perhaps. But you will. Shall we see?_** } His small hum danced around the edges of my awareness. The inflections were hard to decipher but I didn’t really care to try when I noticed his presence fading. The paralysis on my limbs lifted some. My nostrils flared under the deep breath I took.

My feet pulled me forward suddenly, one after another, as my mind turned itself over and over and around itself. Hawkmoth wasn’t inside anymore but I could tell he hadn’t disappeared. He was watching me from somewhere. I could feel it. What do I do--?

“[Name]?” Duusu sounded more uncertain than I’d ever heard her before. I could understand why. It didn’t seem like any time had passed. A pair of dark wings fluttered beyond the limits of my vision. Her golden orbs tracked it warily, “[Name], I think you need to calm down--”

I rounded on her, eyes blazing, heart racing, “Really? _That’s_ your bright idea?” I didn’t wait for an answer. “Tell me, Duusu, would _you_ be calm right now? Hm? And why is it okay for _you_ to feel whatever you want whenever you want but when _I_ feel something, it’s supposed to just run off my back?”

She didn’t immediately respond either out of fear or shock. I didn’t know which and I didn’t care. There was nothing she could say anyway. There was nothing _anyone_ could say to make this better.

“…Let’s go see Master Fu.” I sighed agitatedly. My shoulders tensed. I shook my head as my eyes focused on nothing. The busy, cluttered streets of Paris bled into a senseless jumble of moving color. “It’ll make you feel better. Come on, [Name]…”

The adorable little thing looked so worried. I didn’t have it in me to deny her. I moved on autopilot, alternating between too angry to function, the emotions rapidly growing until it became too much—and feeling nothing at all. I just didn’t have the strength to sustain it when it grew too big in my heart and with nothing to use it for, the only other option was to let it go. But I _couldn’t_ and the cycle just repeated over and over until my head pounded with a small headache. The Akuma lingered.

“Ah! Paonne! Aren’t you supposed to be in school right now?”

“Don’t ask me stupid questions. I’m not in the mood,” I snapped before shuffling passed him into the familiar healing space. I didn’t bother asking permission before throwing myself across the soft off-white matt.

“What’s wrong? Are you still feeling the effects of improperly merging with Duusu?” His genuine concern made me feel absolutely awful for snapping at him.

“No…Somehow I feel like that would be better than this.” He didn’t respond beyond closing the door and kneeling off to the side of me. There was silence for what felt like a long time. It was uncomfortable only because I knew Master Fu had no idea what was going on with me. I probably looked like I’d lost my mind to him. I kind of felt like that, too. “…Have you ever wanted to use your powers to do something bad?”

“Bad how?” I didn’t miss the hard apprehensiveness he tried to hide behind a neutral tone of voice. I wonder if he’d noticed the butterfly.

“This girl in my class…She’s absolutely _awful_ , Master Fu. I didn’t fully realize how bad until she did it to me…”

“And you think it’s your place to teach her a lesson?” I wasn’t surprised he could garner where my mind was going. I was right to assume I wasn’t the first person to ever wonder the same but the disproving tone he tried to hide added fuel to the fire.

“ _Isn’t it?!_ ” I hissed. “Isn’t it my job to be a warrior for justice or whatever? Fighting crime and making the world a better place and what not? Wouldn’t the world be better without her and who better to punish her for her misdeeds than me?!”

“How do you plan to do it?” I didn’t answer immediately. I didn’t want him to know how far down the rabbit hole I was really willing to go. He sighed. “If you have to ask someone if any one thing is good or bad, you are already aware that it is a gray area. And if you cannot tell if something is definitively good, then you should not assume that it isn’t also bad.”

“But what if that bad thing makes things better for so many other people?”

“You don’t imagine bad people use that same logic?” That gave me pause. Hawkmoth had said something similar…

“It’s not like I’m going to kill her.” I wasn’t like him and I didn’t need to hurt innocents to achieve my goal.

“You won’t get my approval, Paonne, if that’s truly what you’re here for.” His words were final. I snarled in an attempt to stave off the moisture making my eyes sting. I didn’t like the implication. I wasn’t a bad person!

“That’s not it!”

Or was it?

Juleka wasn’t a bad person either when she became a victim. Her feelings were just hurt and she wanted Chloé to hurt like she was. It didn’t make sense at the time—how she could feel _quite_ so strongly about it but now, with my head pounding in time to my heartbeat, I could understand. This was overwhelming. I wasn’t foolish enough to ignore the possibility that a lot of this was being influenced by Hawkmoth himself but [Name] wasn’t equipped to combat him. I didn’t trust Duusu to want to bond right now and I wouldn’t risk unknown peril forcing her just to face another of the same. All I needed was for everything to just _stop_ just long enough for me to think. To _really_ think and not just barely skate across the surface of the next big problem to cross my path. Was that too much to ask?

“It’s not fair, Master Fu…I’m trying everything I know how and it just keeps blowing up in my face…I’m tired of being nice…I’m tired of being the bigger person. When does anyone start being nice to me?! When do _I_ get to have what I want?!”

“What is it that you really want, Paonne?” Why did he ask as though I already had everything? There were loads of things I wanted!

To beat Chloé. To get my camera back. To get rid of Hawkmoth and to have Paris as my own again. I wanted Volpin back. I wanted normalcy—

A tiny wing flutter. The edges of my vision darkened.

{ ** _I can help you._** }

His voice returned. The headache intensified. Someone screamed.

Make it stop.

{ ** _I’m only here because I need Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous--_** }

_Make it stop--!_

He wasn’t being nice anymore. There was a sense of urgency in his dark tones now. He was getting angry. A surge of power engulfed my body. It was very different from using Paonne Blue. It was bigger, deeper, less restrained. If I had even a piece of it, I could--{ ** _It will stop when I have what I want! It is up to you how long that takes! Give me their Miraculi and you can have Chloé Bourgeois! You can have Paris, the whole world even! It won’t matter when Ladybug and Chat Noir are gone. There will be no one to stand in our way--_** }

_Not gone._

{ ** _What?_** } Though the tone was calmer than before it cut deeper. Or it would have if I hadn’t already made my decision. I was tired and what he offered felt _good_.

‘ _Not gone_ ,’ I repeated. What was an entire world under my control without the beauty of those green eyes? They were just too lovely to never see again. If I was going to do it, I was going to do it right. 


	2. The Plot

“I’ve gotta say…this whole thing is rather underwhelming.” After trashing Master Fu’s place, I took off and found a perch atop a beautiful shining office building, its exoskeleton encased in diamond pane armor. Twenty-eight miles away, police cruisers rushed through the streets. A camera crew couldn’t be too far off. The damage was unnatural enough to be newsworthy. An inquisitive plume made itself known in my mind. A familiar frame of light surrounded my vision. A pleased grin tugged at my painted lips. “This whole time I thought you were this terrifying evil mastermind with a massively elaborate plan hellbent on rearranging the universe or something but no. It’s this.” I said and waved my hand vaguely through the air. “Turn a person. Give them a couple magic tricks and hope they’re lucky enough to get something done…Hey, you do know Ladybug’s _good_ luck right? How’d you imagine this ever going your way leaving it to chance?”

A throbbing pain danced behind my eyes. It hurt and I winced but it did nothing to diminish my grin. “Get mad all you like but you’re not going to get anywhere without a plan.”

{ ** _You’re awfully chatty for an Akuma._** } I hummed. Maybe. I wouldn’t know. { ** _What happened to realizing your revenge?_** }

“There’s no rush.”

{ ** _If you don’t get started soon, I’ll remove your powers_** \--}

I giggled. That would have been scarier two hours ago when he was still an enigma. “Oh yeah? Then what?” I laughed harder as the ridiculousness of his statement fully set in. “Going back to the drawing board, hmm? Newsflash, I’ll still be Paonne Blue. And what’s to stop her from taking the Miraculi for herself? She’s closer to them than you are, after all. It’d be _easy_.” The small pointed fangs in my mouth glinted. “And once I use them to get rid of you, there’ll be no need for Ladybug and Chat Noir to stick around either. I’ll have everything I want and you’ll~ have~ _nothing_ \--!”

The enraged snarl was loud enough to momentarily clear my mind of all else. The pain wasn’t so mild this time but I didn’t care. ' _That really is a good idea…_ '

I couldn’t be sure but I thought I sensed a bit of panic that wasn’t my own. Soon after, Hawkmoth’s voice returned, deceptively calm and persuasive, { ** _What would it take to make this alliance more…beneficial to you?_** }

My eyes moved absently as I paused to consider that. Honestly there wasn’t much he could provide that the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculi together couldn’t. My eyes shifted to Duusu. The little Kwami had gone almost comatose the moment Hawkmoth’s butterfly merged with her gem. Her topaz eyes were glassy, her expression blank. She didn’t move an inch and yet she was never too far away from my person, maintaining whatever place in space I set for her. I tipped my head to the side. “Answers,” I finally said.

I didn’t blame him for being a little dubious but I was serious, “No one else seems to have any for me and while I don’t expect you to have all of them, you know enough of the rules to know how to break them.”

{ ** _Such as?_** }

“Well, for one, you’ve used your special power already and yet you haven’t transformed back into whoever you are normally yet. And Nooroo, as I understand, does not condone your behavior so why do you have even more power instead of the opposite? He’s supposed to overwhelm you, isn’t he? And what do you want their Miraculi for? You dance around it but you never say it outright.” It occurred to me then that maybe I should have ensured that he’d answer these questions before spouting them. Now he could withhold this information from me until I did what he wanted but to be honest I wasn’t terribly concerned about it even still. He didn’t seem overly intelligent without the fear factor.

He was slow to answer and probing back into his mind was a fruitless effort. There wasn’t a wall or even a barrier, it just wasn’t possible. Strange. { ** _…A part of that is because my power has not yet been dispelled. Most other Miraculous powers have an immediate effect on the world that do not require maintenance once released. Mine is different and will take its toll after my magic has been cancelled either by myself or by Ladybug and Chat Noir. Another part is the relationship you have with your Kwami. It is true that forcing them to use their power against their will can have disastrous results but that is only if you allow your Kwami free will to begin with. They are in your service and not the other way around._** }

My lips parted and my eyebrows rose pleasantly. I gazed at the little peacock spirit in a new light, “Like a genie in a bottle!”

He rumbled in agreement, { ** _Yes, quite. Give the order that they cannot refuse you and it will no longer matter._** }

Such an easy loophole! And of course no Kwami would willingly give up such information…“How do you know this?”

{ ** _I’ve since acquired something of interest that details such things_**.}

I curled my lips wickedly and clicked my tongue, “Ah ah ah~! No secrets~! We’re friends, right? We’re helping each other, _right_? And I assume _I’ll_ be the one doing all the fighting so why don’t you let me in on all your juicy little secrets? You want to win, don’t you?”

He didn’t budge so easily this time, { ** _A partnership is give and take._** }

“You want some assurance?” How easy. “I already know where they are. Or one of them anyway. If what you say is true, I need only to command this little bird to do as I say and I can use Paonne Blue’s hypnosis to force their hand. Of course her power on its own won’t be enough if they can break your normal Akumas but with your power boosting mine, I only need them to show up and once we have one…”

His resulting laughter was heavy with malevolence. I chuckled, unable to keep myself from joining in. I turned my eyes to the sky. It was such a pretty color, “I propose we kidnap Miss Bourgeois. When they come looking for her, I’ll snatch them away…”

I pursed my lips, wrinkled my brow and thought some more. Something about that was incomplete, too easy. Two against one would still be too risky even with a power boost. They were still on the Tier above me and they worked together almost perfectly. I had a better chance if they were separated.

I didn’t want to postpone my plans for the Mayor’s daughter especially since I’m sure I could squeeze quite a bit of torment into the time between her disappearance and the inevitable rescue attempt. However, if I could smoke out the hero at my school first, there would be one less to come after me when I did snatch the nasty blonde in retribution. Speaking of…

“What power did you give me?”

It took him a moment to come down from his high but at length he answered, { ** _Just as the Ladybug represents good luck and the Black Cat represents bad luck, the Peacock also represents certain virtues in the world. You have the ability to reveal the truth._** }

I cackled, “Is that why you daren’t lie to me?”

He was too happy to get angry with me, { ** _Will that work with what you have in mind?_** }

He hardly needed to ask. The answer was splayed across every inch of my mind: _yes!_

“Can you release more than one Akuma at once?”

{ ** _No_**.} There was some resentment there and no wonder. Even I was a little disappointed.

“Then you’ll have to take this one back for now.”

{ ** _Why?_** } I shook my head good-naturedly. Even as adults it seemed males never truly lost their boyish simplicity.

“Because you’re going to need it for someone else very soon. Keep an eye on Françoise Dupont tomorrow. It’s Career Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so this one is short but there wasn't anything more to add to it without it being purely for the sake of length. Please let me know if Gabriel's reactions seem realistic enough. He's not so easy for me to write since it's more difficult to observe him in the comparatively short moments he's shown in the show. He seems obsessive and narrow-minded and sometimes blind to alternative possibilities if they will stray too far from the obvious path and I don't think he's often challenged on it since he's so intimidating but I never imagined the Reader-Character to be one to blindly take orders and she's not shown herself to have a particularly strong reverence for her elders so it didn't seem strange to write her this way even under the influence of an Akuma. Anyhow, thanks for reading! ^_^ Thank you also to those who left kudos! Hope to have an update for you soon!


End file.
